


Campus

by i_do_not_see_it



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Angst, Angst with a Happy Ending, Boys In Love, Boys Kissing, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Kissing, Light Angst, M/M, No Smut, Volleyball, Volleyball Dorks in Love
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-19
Updated: 2021-02-19
Packaged: 2021-03-15 01:22:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,280
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29551353
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/i_do_not_see_it/pseuds/i_do_not_see_it
Summary: After drifting apart from a fight in high school, Yamaguchi and Tsukishima reunite in college. Chaos ensues as the two realize that the spark the had is still lit. After dancing around eachother for weeks they finally, finally....
Relationships: Hinata Shouyou/Kageyama Tobio, Tsukishima Kei/Yamaguchi Tadashi
Kudos: 6





	1. Prologue

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first work on AO3, constructive criticism is appreciated!

“I love you.”

“I love you too.”


	2. One

⇒YAMAGUCHI’S POV⇐

I walked to the back of the store to grab some sodas to restock the shelf. I’ve been working at my parent’s store for the past year, since we’ve been having some trouble with business, and they can’t afford to hire someone else. So, I stepped in to handle it! Anyways, it’s my birthday today, November tenth! My parents said they had a surprise for me, I'm sure I'll like it, since they always try their hardest with things like this.

There’s about five minutes until my shift ends, and I close the store. It wouldn’t hurt to do it a bit early, would it? I walk to the door of the store and as I go to lock it, a girl with short, blonde hair runs up to me. “Please keep it open a bit longer! I really need to grab some eggs!” She yelped out. “Hitoka?” I ask, “Is that you? You look great!”

“Tadashi? Hi! It’s been a while hasn’t it? Did you get taller?”

“A bit, not much though. C’mon in, I’ll keep the store open a bit longer, we should talk a bit.”

“That sounds nice!”

I hold the door open for her, and we both walk in. “So, it’s your birthday, right?” She said. I’m really surprised she remembered. We haven’t seen each other since we graduated high school. “Uh, yeah! How’d you remember?”

“Oh, well I keep all you boys’ birthdays in my calendar so I can keep in touch with all of you! Oh, and Kiyoko’s too….” She blushes.

“Wait, do you still have a crush on her?”

  
“Who said I ever had a crush on her!! I didn’t! And I still don’t!”

“Yachi, it’s a bit obvious. Just admit it!”

“Ok, fineeeeee! I still like her, but it’s not like it’s for no reason, I have kept in touch with her since she graduated. I actually think that’s pretty impressive.” She says with a smirk.

“Really!? How? I had a lot of trouble staying in touch with everybody, I’ve only really talked to them on holidays, and those were just us wishing each other good days. Heck, you’re the only one who’s even talked to me today!”

“What about Tsukishima? You guys were really close?”

“Uh, yea about that…”

“What happened?”

⇒FLASHBACK⇐

The sun shone behind the volleyball gym that we’ve always practiced in. It was a couple days after graduation, and all of us third years were meeting at the highschool to play volleyball on the court just one last time.

“What did you want Tadashi? The two love birds are gonna start making out if we don’t get back there soon.”

“Um, well, Tsukki? You know how we planned on going to college together?”

“Yeah? What about it?”

“I can’t go. I’m really sorry.”

I waited for him to react and braced myself for the yelling that I knew for sure was to come. “What do you mean you can’t come?” He replied to me in a surprisingly quiet voice, although there was a tinge of bitterness to his words. “I can’t go…. it’s not like I don’t want to, family matters are just getting in the way.”

“What do you mean family matters?!” Tsukki started yelling, he was getting upset. Anyone could tell.

I shrink up a bit, making my body smaller, due to the intimidating presence of Tsukki that was in front of me. “Well, you know how our family owns the convenience store down the street? Well, business hasn’t been the best, and my dad hurt his back, so, I have to help around the store for the year so we can get back on our feet.”

“Why can’t you guys just hire someone?! Is it really that hard?!”

“Tsukki, I legitimately just said that business wasn’t doing well, what makes you think we could afford an employee?”

“I don’t know! Why don’t you ask one of your cousins to do it?!”

“You know I can’t do that to them, it’d be rude to push my responsibilities onto them.”

Tsukki mutters something under his breath. “Huh?” I question him. “What did you say?”

“I said that you’re a  _ pushover. _ ”

“What?!”

“I said that you’re a pushover.”

“Yea, I know what you said, but what do you mean?!”

“Well I’m sorry to offend you, you can be so sensitive sometimes.”

I scoff. He has no right to call me sensitive when he can barely handle his own emotions.

“I’m just saying that you could do with being a bit more selfish, ya know, asking people for help, even if you know it'll inconvenience them. It’s not that big of a deal.”

“Well maybe not to you, but it is to me at least. I actually care about other people, unlike you do. You’re always so selfish with everything you do, it would do you some good to be a bit more empathetic towards others.”

“Well it would do you some good to not be such a pussy.”

“OH MY GOD! ARE YOU SERIOUS RIGHT NOW?! WHY DO YOU HAVE TO BE SO IMMATURE ABOUT THIS?! ACTUALLY, WHY DO YOU EVEN CARE SO MUCH ABOUT THIS ANYWAY?!”

“I DON’T KNOW?! YOU TELL ME!”

“I CAN’T TELL YOU HOW YOU FEEL!, I NEVER WILL BE ABLE TO, YOU BARELY EVER SHARE HOW YOU FEEL ANYWAY! YOU’RE SO FCKING CLOSED OFF FROM EVERYONE! IT’S SO ANNOYING!”

“OH, YOU WANNA HEAR WHAT’S ANNOYING? HOW MUCH YOU CRY! WHY DO YOU DO THAT SO MUCH!? JUST CONTROL YOURSELF, IT’S NOT THAT DAMN HARD! GOD!”

Tears start to swell in my eyes as Tsukki outlines every insecurity I have, and I can’t stand it. Why is he like this? Why can't he understand, we’ve known each other for years, you’d think he’d at least know a little about how I work. I can’t think about that right now though. I have to end this conversation right now or tears will be spilling out of my eyes soon.

“TSUUKI, ISTG, YOU NEED TO UNDERSTAND YOUR OWN EMOTIONS BEFORE YOUSTART CRITICIZING OTHER! YOU ALWAYS TAKE ALL OF YOUR INSECURITIES OUT ON OTHER PEOPLE BECAUSE YOU CAN’T FACE THE FACT THAT YOU’RE NOT PERFECT, YOU SHIFT ALL FOCUS TO YOU WHEN SOMETHING’S GOING ON AND I CAN’T STAND IT! WHY DOES EVERYTHING HAVE TO BE ABOUT YOU!? YOU TELL ME TO BE MORE SELFISH, BUT I’LL NEVER TAKE THAT ADVICE, BECAUSE YOU’RE SELFISH, AND I DON'T WANT TO END UP LIKE YOU, SAD AND WITH NO FRIENDS BECAUSE YOU CAN'T STAND THE THOUGHT OF GETTING CLOSE TO ANYONE, SINCE YOU WANT TO SEEM COOL AND SHIT! IT’S CRAZY! JUST LET EPOLE FUCKING CARE! AND MAYBE YOU’LL BE A LITTLE LESS MISERABLE THAN YOU ALREADY ARE!”

Tsukki looks at me in shock. I'm sure he’s never heard all this said out loud, although i'm sure everyone thinks it.

“Look Tsukki, I wanted to have a civilized conversation with you about this, I really did. But you had to just go and screw it up. I’m done.” I start walking back into the gym, where hinata and kageyama laying on the floor, making out. “Ugh, could you guys just keep your hands off each other for 4 minutes?!”

“Dang yams, are you ok? That wasn’t like you.” The short, orange-haired boy said. 

“Yea, did you and saltyshima have a lover’s quarrel or something?” The taller boy smirked.

“Ugh, no! We’re not even dating! Shut up!” I stormed out of the gym, and to the club room, leaving the memories of my argument with Tsukki in the distance.

⇒END OF FLASHBACK⇐

“Uh, we just had a small argument, that’s all. Kinda fell out of touch after that though.”

“Huh.” The small, blonde said. “That’s weird. I figured if it was small, you guys’ connection wouldn’t have been destroyed, but oh well, things happen!”

“Yup, oh well… Anyways, I need to close up shop, are you gonna buy the eggs you need?”

“Uh, yea! Here.” She hands me the eggs and the 600¥ she needed to pay for them. I turn off the lights and walk her out of the store. As I’m locking the door, I ask, “Want me to walk you home? It’s pretty late. Not super safe out there.”

“Sure! That’d be nice!”

As I’m walking her home, we talk about all sorts of things that have happened and how much we miss each other. I drop her off and start heading to my own house for my birthday. I look at my watch. 21:37?? “Shit.” I mutter under my breath. I start jogging at my house, getting ready for my mom to scold me for being late.

⇒END OF CHAPTER 1⇐


	3. Two

⇒YAMAGUCHI’S POV⇐

“Now, I won’t yell since it’s your birthday, but i will say it was very irresponsible of you to be this late, we’ve been ready for a while now, and it makes me sad to think you don’t care how much we put into this. I’m not mad, just a bit disappointed.”

I winced, everyone knows it’s even worse when your parents are disappointed. It’s just common knowledge. “I’m sorry mom, my friend from high school came into the store to get something, and we ended up talking! I figured you’d be happy that I saw her!”

“Really? Who was it?”

“Yachi, the girl that was our manager after Kiyoko was.”

“Huh, I always liked her. She was sweet.” My mom sighed, walking me over to the living room from the doorway, where my dad was sitting reading a book. “Honey, could you grab the cake from the kitchen, Tadashi is here!” My mum said in excitement.

“Sure sweetie, let me just mark my page.” my dad said in his usual warm voice. My parents love each other so much. It’s nice to have parents that love each other. Gives you more love too. And yea, we have problems and fights, but they always end well, we never leave each other angry or resenting each other. 

My dad stands up from his chair and walks into the kitchen to grab my cake as my mum gestures for me to sit down in my favorite chair in our house that has a few small presents wrapped in newspaper around it. I sit down waiting in anticipation for my dad to bring out my cake.

My dad walks in with a nice and simple strawberry cake- my favorite- with candles on the top of it while starting to sing happy birthday. The lights in the living room are turned off, the only light source being the dim light of the colorful birthday candles. My parents set the cake down on a table in front of me, and when the song ends, I blow out the candles. My parents start to clap and cheer, after all of the candles are out, and the lights are turned back on. “Happy birthday son, we’ve really appreciated everything you’ve done this past year for us and the shop.” my dad walks up to me and pats me on the head. My nose scrunches up and I smile up at him. “No problem dad, I was happy to do it. I care about you guys and our shop, I’d never leave you guys when you needed it.”

“Tadashi,” my mum calls my name and starts to walk over to me, putting her hand on dad’s shoulder and leaning on him a bit. “We know how hard you’ve been working this year, and it shows. Sales are up, and more customers are coming in since you’ve been helping out since you posted about the shop on your phone and on the posters around town. And I know i doesn’t really look like it based on how awful this party is-”

“Let me stop you right there. This party is not awful, sure it’s small, but I like it like that. It’s simple and quiet. It’s nice.” I cut her off. She can’t be saying that kind of stuff. My mum is awesome, and I can't believe she’d deny that.

“Sure honey, you could say that. Anyways, your father and i have been putting bits of money away and have saved up enough money to send you to college, if you still would like to, that is.”

I stare at my mom, my jaw open wide. My mouth starts curling into a smile, and I jump out of the chair. “Oh my god! Did you guys really do that for me? ohmygodohmygodohmygod! Thank you so so much!!”

“No problem sweetheart, we were happy to do this for you, we know you’ve been wanting to go to college for a long time, and we’re so happy that you can now. The new school year will be starting soon, so you do need to start getting ready fast. We sent in your application from your graduating year of high school, and they did accept you. Here’s the letter of acceptance, sorry we kept it a secret honey!” My dad hands me a letter with the Kyoto University logo on it. 

“Oh my god. I can go to school with Tsukki now…” I muttered quietly. Maybe I could make up with him. He’s my best friend. I care about him so much. I don’t wanna live without him. I can barely even imagine it. I jump up from my chair and tackle my parents with a hug. A tear slips down my cheek. “Thank you so much. You don’t know how much this means to me.” My mom lifts my head up from the hug for a moment.

“Your welcome Tadashi.”

⇒END OF CHAPTER 2⇐


End file.
